The Wolf of the West
by Ria886
Summary: Katsumi s life was just like she imagined. However things change, when some problems arrise and she must return to the place she never intendet to. She has to choose: Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? The mysterious woman catches the eyes of the Lord of the West, who had to relize that the woman knows better the West and the people there than even him...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It started as another day.

I woke up with the first ray of the sun; a habit I couldn't get rid of even after 200 years. Getting out of the bed, I put up my long red hair in a messy bun, before I reached for the black fluffy robe laying on my desk chair. After I put it on, I walked sleepily downstairs to get my morning coffee, making sure to not wake my house mate and his one-night stand.

After the water was boiled I walked out to the patio with a steaming mug of the heavenly liquid.

' _How could I have lived without coffee?'_ I wondered as I sat down, enjoying the calmness of the city

It was still too early for everyone. To think that I used to wake up and train before sunrise… Hah, those days seemed to be so far away.

And they were.

Precisely more than 200 years ago, when I left my home. If that place could have been called that…

' _It's weird to think that I have been there for so long. It feels like yesterday when I first came here.'_ I thought, remembering the first time I left my home

I was young, confused, and covered in blood when I found myself at the bottom of a well in a shrine I couldn't recognize. It didn't take long for me to meet the man and his family, who lived there.

' _That was a wild ride,'_ I thought, smirking

The second time I returned, was sometime later when I felt betrayed by my master, to find the man who introduced me to this world was dead. Instead, his sons and daughters welcomed me back, offering me a temporary shelter.

The third and final time was when I lost everything. My master died, and I had nowhere to go. So, I returned once again to start a new life.

And I did!

Now I have a house, a job, papers, money; I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want. I can enjoy the advantages of the future; the electricity, heating, mobile networks, the internet! My possibilities are endless!

' _So why? Why do I feel like something is missing?'_

As I sat there wondering, I heard footsteps inside the house, and the opening and closing of doors.

"I really enjoyed myself," came the high-pitched voice of a girl

"So did I," said a boy

"So… will you call me later?" asked the girl shyly

' _No, he won't'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes

"Of course, as soon as I can!" said the boy and I could imagine him flashing that stupid smile of his, which got him whatever he wanted

"Haha, okay. I can't wait!" said the girl and I had the urge to throw up

When she finally left, I said a quick thanks to Jesus, Budha, or whoever made this miracle happen. That was when I heard the slip door open and my house-mate walked out with his cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Little Red," he said as he sat down next to me

Little Red is his nickname for me, which I hate with a passion. He thought that it would be funny because of my red hair and my wolf blood... Hahaha, (not) so funny...

Speaking of my dear house-mate… Daisuke, my blue-haired, blue-eyed friend was the first youkai I encountered here. It was just a week after I got settled in, that we met at a bar, both of us trying to drink away our problems. One thing led to another and here we are now, years later, living together like a family, neither of us had.

"I guess for some of us it is," I said smirking

"Ugh, it took so much to get her to leave. She wanted to sleep in and have breakfast together! Breakfast!" he groaned

"Oh my! You got yourself some quality wife material here," I said taking a sip of my coffee

Dai just laughed, before he said, "As if! You know that the only person I would marry is you, but since you keep refusing me this is what is left for me, meaningless one-night stands,"

"Oh please! If we were to get married, we would certainly have a divorce in the first year, and I would take everything you have!" I said acting coldly

Dai gasped, acting hurt, "You – you vile woman!"

I just laughed. We sat there for a while, not saying much and I got lost in my thoughts again until Dai spoke up.

"What's with you? You are awfully quiet,"

"I don't know, I have this weird feeling…"

"You are not pregnant, are you?" asked Dai surprised and I deadpanned

"HE has been too quiet lately... I don't like it."

"Oh, you think the old man is planning something?"

I just shrugged.

"I mean, he is dead, there's not much he could do."

With that, we sat in comfortable silence as we finished our coffee.

"Give it there, I will wash it," I said as I stood up, knowing that he hates washing the dishes

"Thanks,"

I went in and stood in front of the sink washing the cups. That was when I felt arms closing around my waist, a chin on my shoulder and a well build body against mine.

"Need a hand?" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck

"Are you ever satisfied?" I asked with a smirk

"You know it´s been a while since we've done it..." he whispered in between kisses

"Your one-night stand just left," I pointed out

"What? Are you jealous?" he asked, and I turned around to face him

"Why would I be if I can get you whenever I desire?" I asked with a smirk, before capturing his lips in a heated kiss

Before we knew it, my robe was on the floor, and we were making our way to the couch in the living room. I had my arms around his neck, while he was holding me up by my things. However, what seemed to be the beginning of some good morning sex was cut short when the deep voice of my master roared from the pendant around my neck.

 **"PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"**

It was so sudden that Dai lost his grip and were it not for my quick reflexes I would have taken a nasty fall.

"Shit, Katsu! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, yeah, just peachy," I waved him off, before grabbing the pendant and looking into it

It was a gift from my master; his only gift to me, and I have never taken it off since I got it.

"Oi, old man! What the fuck was that for?" asked Dai angrily

 **"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TOUCHING HER THAT WAY! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I AM NOT PRESENT, OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! AND KATSUMI, WHY ARE YOU LETTING SUCH VERMIN TOUCH YOU?!"**

"Um... I apologize, My Lord, but my choices of men do not concern you." I said awkwardly

 **"THE HELL IT DOES NOT! DID YOU FORGET? YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ONE OF MY SONS!"**

That was when everything went silent. Dai paused his growling and his eyes went wide.

"You... you are engaged?" he looked at me and his eyes held betrayal

"NO, I'M NOT! You know me, do I look like a typical stay home wife?!"

 **"Let me remind you that you promised. It was on the 52** **nd** **day of the-"**

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me! Gosh! I thought it was not valid!" I said while I sat down, while I put my head in my hands

"So... you promised to marry someone?" asked Dai while he sat down next to me

"It was a mistake! At the time he had only one son, who was obsessed with power and probably preferred men, My Lord was also the strongest youkai in the land, so it seemed to be impossible that he will be killed."

 **"No matter what, you promised, that after my death you will marry one of my sons. Let me remind you, that it's against a wolf's nature to not keep his word..."**

"You tricked me, and you know it!" I said losing my patience

 **"Still a promise is a promise..."**

"So, what now? Are you going back to Sengoku Jidai?" asked Dai

"Not a chance! I'm not gonna marry anyone and since My Lord is dead there's not much he can do."

Or that's what I thought...

* * *

A month passed and with each day I got more and more annoyed.

At first, he was simply annoying while I was doing my things. Randomly appearing and asking annoying questions or commenting on things.  
Then he started to growl at the men I picked up at clubs. Now imagine, that you pick up a man in a pub. A handsome one who would be good to keep around for a while. Then when things get heated your necklace starts to growl. And let me tell you, it was not some slight growling. It was a growl that made even me scared.

After three weeks I decided that I couldn´t put up with him any longer.

"What are you doing?" asked Dai as he walked into my room, which was a total mess with my clothes everywhere

"What does it look like? I'm looking for Narnia!" I growled from the bottom of my closet

"Have you lost it?" he asked as he looked at the half packed black backpack "Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere. Just me..."

"Don't tell me-! You are going back to marry some stranger?" he asked, and I felt a sudden wave of annoyance, so I threw the first thing I got my hands on

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his now sore head

"For talking shit! I'm going to look for a priestess to take off the pendant, you idiot!"

You see, it was not a selfless gift like I thought. When two weeks ago I got really annoyed and tried to take it off I only heard my master's laugh. **"You can't remove it. It's enchanted, so only a pure priest can remove it. You didn't think that I would let you roam free without any control, did you?"**

"You really think that a priest will help a demon?"

"Let me remind you, that I was helped by a priest before. And who said that I was going back as one?" I asked with a raised brow

"Don't tell me... you want to go back as a ningen? You are gonna get killed first thing!"

"Oh, you of little faith! You will see when I return without the necklace!"

"Let's hope so..." he mumbled, but I paid no mind to it

"Ah, there you are!" I shouted when I saw the things I spent two hours looking for

"You haven't used them in a while. Are you sure you will be fine?"

"For the hundredth time; YES. Would you like to test my skills?" I asked with a smirk as I pointed my sais at him

"Rather not, thanks," he said quickly

After I tied my sais on my hips and the katana across my back, I took a last look in the mirror. I decided to go with blue high waisted jeggings and black long-sleeved T-shirt, which gave me a nice cleavage. I rolled up my sleeves before I put on my lace-up knee-high black boots.

"How do I look?" I asked Dai when I decided that I was ready

"Like always; beautiful," said Dai with a smile

He walked me out and soon I was pulled into a hug.

"Take care of yourself. If anything happens just call me, I will be there in a flash." he said

"You know I can take care of myself..."

"I know. Just promise me."

"Alright, alright, I promise." I said with a sight

"And don't forget to count the days and come for the potion! We don't want you turning back at the wrong time!"

"Yes, I know," I said

There we stood hugging for a while, the only sound was my master's growl from my necklace.

"Yeah, you were right, he kills the moment." said Dai laughing as he let me go

I smiled and after I waved goodbye, I turned into a red-light orb and made my way towards the Higurashi Shrine.


	2. Memorable entrancé

**Memorable entrance**

Upon arriving at the Higurashi Shrine, I didn't waste any time and went straight to the well house. It looked the same even after all this time. I looked inside the well, which radiated a high amount of spiritual energy as always.

"Alright, here I come." I thought as I jumped in and the familiar blue light engulfed me

On the other side, I heard the sound of swords colliding and someone shouting.

"Hah, take this!" said a boy's voice

"Tch, slow like always."

Now, this was a voice I instantly recognized, and my mood turned sour.

I slowly climbed out of the well. Since I came back as a human it wouldn't be wise to just jump out...

After finally getting out I sat on the edge of the well and watched the fight in front of me. There were a couple of ningens; a taijiya, a houshi and... wait... is that… the little Higurashi girl?!

' _Oh my, it seems that I wasn't the only one bored in the future! Girl, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.'_ I thought with a grin

Then there was he the almighty ruler of the West, the most pompous of them all, Sesshomaru. Just the mere sight of him was enough to awaken the huge dislike and disgust I harboured against him. To think that he shares the same blood as my master...

However, it seems that he had changed during the years I haven't seen him. He has lost his boyish cuteness and was now a tall handsome man with even longer hair than before. His voice has gotten deeper over the years, but it was still full of arrogance.  
I'm not gonna lie, I would like to have a turn with him, but nothing more. He might be handsome, but he is just too stoic for my taste.

Now I looked at his opponent. A hanyo.

' _Tch, this will be quick.'_ I thought

I continued watching him. There was something familiar about him. He was also kinda cute. White hair, fussy dog ears and... wait… IS THAT THE TETSUSAIGA?

Then the boy shouted: "KAZE NO KIZU!" and all of my questions were answered.  
I looked amazed at the boy in front of me, my master's youngest...  
What was his name? Something with dogs…  
Inu... Inu...Inuyasha! Yes, that's it!

He has grown so much since I last saw him! Of course, he was just a newborn then!

I started to realize that he was nothing like his brother. Unlike Mr-Too-Cold-For-You he was full of emotions, which clouded his mind during the battle and made him miss a lot of good opportunities to attack. I wonder if it's because of his ningen blood or just his personality.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and looked at me. The others followed his gaze and as the Higurashi girl saw me her eyes went wide.

"Katsumi-san?" she asked confused

"Hello, Kagome-chan." I greeted her with a grin on my face

"What – what are you doing here? How – how did you get here?"

"The same way you did," I answered simply, but before she could have reacted the houshi made his way towards me.

For a moment I feared that he had seen through my little enchantment and realized what I am, but then he got down on one knee, grasped my hands in his and asked something I would have never expected.

"Will a beautiful maiden like yourself do me the great honour of bearing my child?" he asked looking into my eyes

Everything went silent.

The time stopped.

Then the houshi's eyes went lower.

And!

 **"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING, BOUZU?!"** came the angry voice of my master, which made the monk to retreat and me to facepalm

"So much for coming back incognito... Thanks a lot..." I whispered

Of course, Sesshomaru recognized the voice of his father and for a moment I would have sworn that his eyes went wide. He started to walk in my direction while glaring daggers.

"Onna! You are going to answer this Sesshomaru's questions..."

"Or else?" I said smirking

Was it foolish to challenge him?

Yes, it was.

Did I care?

No, I didn't.

The only thing I could think of was the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins. This is it! This is what I was missing! The rush of a fight!

"Does she want to die?" I heard the taijiya say

"Katsumi-san you shouldn't anger him. Just answer his questions!" came the worried voice of Kagome, which made me smile.

' _How cute,'_

Suddenly I felt a clawed hand on my neck and I was raised above the ground. For a couple of minutes, we just stood (or in my case hanged) there glaring daggers at each other.

"Why did this Sesshomaru hear his chichi-ue's voice?" he asked while squeezing my neck

If that asshole thinks that I'm gonna answer him then he's mistaken!

I just continued glaring at him.

I still hate him.

"Onna! You are going to answer this Sesshomaru!"

Now, this is where I started to get mad. No one. No one! Calls me Onna.

"DO NOT CALL ME ONNA YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I shouted at him

This made him lose his cool.

"How dare you!" His eyes turned red and I felt his claws pierce the skin on my neck, where I started to bleed. The blood flowed down my neck, between my breast and down my stomach.

I should have been afraid, but I never felt more alive.

 **"Son, you shouldn't have done that..."** I heard InuTaisho sight, and Sesshomaru directed his gaze to my pendant

"Where did you get this?" he growled

How cute he still thinks that I will answer him.

 **"My Son, please put her down and let her explain."**

"Don't you have something better to do?!" I asked my master really annoyed

 **"Alright, I will leave, but do not get cheeky with me. Don't you dare forget; it was me who sired you in the place of your sire!"** he growled

I think this was the moment when everyone's jaw dropped, and I could feel the grip on my neck tighten.

The air was tense. I and Sesshomaru were glaring at each other, and the others too afraid to say anything just watched us.

I placed my hand on his wrist and concentrated a little of my power there.

"The only reason, why I'm not cutting off your hand right now, is my remaining respect for your father, but if you don't let go of me right now I will burn down your hand," I whispered

He did nothing, so I made the heat more intense and after a couple of seconds, there was the smell of burning flesh.

"I wonder, what kind of a warrior are you going to be without your hands?" I smirked

"Sesshomaru, you should let go. We will not get anywhere like this," said Inuyasha, but he was ignored

Suddenly the wind blew a familiar scent toward us and in the distance, I saw my favourite dragon flying toward us. As he neared us, he shot a burst of fire RIGHT AT US.

Then something really unexpected happened.

Sesshomaru quickly let go of my throat, slipped his hand around my waist and jumped to a safe distance. He pressed me close, so I couldn't escape and by close, I mean really close.

After we landed, he still didn't let me go. I looked up at him and found him watching me closely. It felt as if he was trying to look in my soul and I got really uncomfortable.

However, I felt someone watching us. I turned around and saw Ah-Un glaring at us. Or especially at Lord Fluffy. They glared at each other for a while and soon I was free of Sesshomaru's hold.

"You will answer our questions and do not even think about running," he said

I was about to respond, when I was tickled to the ground by the dragon, who was licking my face with both of his heads.

"Gheth ofhm mheh!" I managed to say

Suddenly the Lord of Fluff called out: "That's enough, Ah-Un. Get off her."

The dragon obeyed, and I sat up. My face drenched in saliva. Yuck.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said as I petted both of his heads, before I turned to Kagome "Kagome-chan, could you give me a towel or something?"

She gave me one from that ugly yellow backpack, I told her to get rid of ages ago, and after I cleaned up my face, I sat down in front of the well. Ah-Un laid down next to me, the Inu-tachi sat down in front of me. The Lord of the Fluff was watching my every move.

"Alright, let's begin..." I said with a sight

I knew that I was in for a long questioning, and I wondered if it was worth coming back.


	3. Questions, answers and more questions

**Questions, answers, and more questions**

"So, let's start. Who wants to go first?"

"Anoo, Katsumi-san... What's going on?" asked Kagome

"Great question! Pay attention and you will find out. Next one?"

"Who are you? Why has this Sesshomaru heard his chichi-ue's voice?" asked The Fluff

"Now as you heard, I'm Katsumi. You could hear your father's voice thank to this-" I said as I held up the pendant "You see there is an enchantment on it. He could contact me with it anytime and it seems that it's still working even though he is in the netherworld. Another question?"

"You knew InuTaisho-sama? Then you must not be human." said the houshi

"That was a statement; not a question."

"Katsumi-san, what are you?" Kagome again

"Now, this is something I'm not going to answer today," I said with a smirk

"What is your relationship with InuTaisho-sama?" asked the houshi again

"I served him. I was his spy, counsellor and one of his best warriors."

"How come this one has never seen you in the castle?" spoke up Fluffy

"Just because you haven't seen me that doesn't mean I wasn't there."

After this statement, there was a long silence.

"How did you get there?" asked Kagome

"Kagome, use that pretty head of yours! I used the well just like you."

"But how come it worked for you?"

"That will remain my secret," I said with a wink

Actually, I had no idea, but what I said sounded way better.

"Why are you here?" asked the taijiya

"Now, that's the question I was waiting for! Thank you… um…"

"Sango…"

"Sango! You see, my dear master, The Great Ruler of the West, InuTaisho-sama, appeared and demanded me to come over and... wait for it... marry one of his sons saying that it was already decided!"

That was the moment I was waiting for! Everyone's jaw dropped, and I almost laughed. However, Fluff stayed true to himself and stood there without any reaction. No fun...

"So, you are my intended?" he asked, and I laughed out loud

Not in a million years, dude...

"Oh my God, no! Never! And I thought that you had no sense of humour."

"But InuTaisho-sama-" started Kagome

"-won't pressure any of his sons into an arranged marriage. Now, Sesshomaru," I turned to look at him, "I know you better than you would think. Your life revolves around concubines and of course, you walk the way of _Supreme Conquest_." I said with a smirk, "You would be the last person I would consider marrying."

I waited for the information to sink in and then I turned to the puppy.

"Inuyasha, you are just too cute, I would feel like a paedophile. Also, no offence, but by marrying you my name would be dishonoured and all respect held towards me on the war conferences would be lost."

"Keh, as if I would marry a total stranger," he huffed, and I just smiled

"So, you don't want any of them. What is going to happen now?" asked the houshi

"I will return home to Daisuke and continue my life happily, but first... Kagome-chan, you are a miko, aren't you?"

She just looked at me surprised. "H-Hai,"

"Then be so nice, do me a favour and get this necklace off me!" I said with a sweet smile

"S-sure..."

"Ano... Kagome-chan, I don't think it's a good idea." said the taijiya

"Why?" turned to her Kagome

"The enchantment must be really strong if it requires a miko to remove it. There must be a seal preventing any other person from removing it. These kinds of enchantments are used to seal off one's power. It wouldn't be wise to remove it, since we are not sure what kind of powers are sealed." explained the houshi

"In other words, she could be dangerous," said Inuyasha as he stood in front of Kagome

Kagome looked unsure.

"Oh please, I have known your family for centuries and I have known you ever since you were born if I wanted to harm you I would have done so already!" I sighed

"I-I'm not sure about this Katsumi-san..."

That was when my patience started to wear off.

"Listen there Kagome... You have no idea how much is at the stake here. I really want to get rid of it. If you don't remove this necklace you will be very sorry..." I growled, and I saw her shiver

"I-I'm sorry Katsumi-san..." she said as she hid behind Inuyasha

"And here I was thinking that we could come to an agreement peacefully," I said with a sight and took out my katana

Inuyasha was not a minute late and launched at me with the Tetsusaiga.

"That´s what you get for threatening Kagome!" he shouted

"It's cute how you defend your little girlfriend, however, you should stay out of this, pup." I said as I jumped away

"Why are you not attacking?" he asked confused after 10 minutes of constantly attacking me and me jumping away

"I have no intention of harming you. I simply want this pendant removed." I said simply

"Keh, you have heard that´s not going to happen. So, get lost."

"You know, for InuTaisho-sama's son you have awful manners. I don't appreciate you talking to me that way." I said and with a quick jump I made my way over to him and placed my hand on his forehead. He caught my wrist, but then his eyes went wide and the Tetsusaiga fell out of his hand.

"Inuyasha?!" came the worried shout of Kagome "What did you do to him?" she said as she took her bow and got one of her arrows

"Nothing much. What is it, Inuyasha? Did you remember something unpleasant?" I asked with a smirk

"Y-You... you tried to kill my mother..." he whispered, then he returned to reality "You are the one who tried to kill my mother! What do you want?! Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Jeez, calm down... Yes, I tried to kill you mother a couple of times, and what? Shit happens..."

 **"Calm down my son. It's true that she tried to kill you both, however, it was the last time she tried to take any of your life. WASN'T IT, KATSUMI?!"** came the voice from the pendant

"Yupp, yupp. Now I am all good. So, can we agree that this pendant is useless now, and have Kagome-chan remove it?" I asked flashing a sweet smile

" **If you know what is good for you, Miko, you will not remove it,"**

"Ah, come on, don't scare her!" I groaned when I saw Kagome's face lose colour

 **"So, what are you going to do now, since the miko refuses to take off the necklace?"** asked my master and I swear I could picture him smirking

"I guess I will have to look for another one..." I said with a sight

 **"And what makes you think that you will succeed?"**

"If I don't try I won´t succeed and I refuse to go home with you still growling at anything male coming anywhere near me."

 **"If you are going to stay for a while why don't you join my sons?"**

"No way! They would just get in the way,"

"But won't you be lonely? You could join us." said Kagome with hopeful eyes and I heard Inuyasha growl

"Are you out of your fucking mind, wench? She threatened you not ten minutes ago and you want her to join us?!"

"She is not going to harm us! I know her, she has taken care of me and my brother when we were little! She is not like this!"

As I heard Kagome say this I couldn´t help but give a sad smile. If only you knew...

"That´s nice Kagome, but I'm not ready to destroy my reputation by travelling with a half-breed and ningens. Sorry."

"So, you are going to join Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the taijiya and I laughed

"Kami, no!" but then I felt the sharp glare behind me

I turned to face the dragon and said a stern "NO", but he kept glaring at me.

 **"You know you should consider it at least,"**

"Nope, not gonna happen. Besides your son wouldn't be happy with it."

"This one does not mind, besides Rin needs someone to take care of her." he said and I sighed

Great, just what I needed...

"Then it's settled."

"Come." said the Lord of Fluff and started to walk away

"I guess it's a goodbye. Until next time!" I said with a wave and turned to follow the almighty Lord


	4. Sesshomaru s POV

**Sesshomaru's POV**

It was a normal day.

I was walking at the front, while Rin and Jaken walked behind me and Ah-Un behind them. Rin was trying to get Jaken to play something with her, what he constantly refused making me grow more and more annoyed by each passing minute.

The fact that there was not a single clue about Naraku's whereabouts for months now, the constant quarrelling between Rin and Jaken and the lack of enjoyable fights was not exactly helping my mood. As much as I enjoy patrolling the lands, I had to admit it was starting to be boring. It was the same pointless walking every day. No worthy opponent, no excitement, just plain patrolling. It was still better than sitting in the castle, but I missed a good fight.

Suddenly I caught Inuyasha's scent and with a smirk, I started to walk his way.

"Jaken! Take care of Rin." I said and turning into a light orb and made my way to my little brother

A couple of minutes later I was greeted by the usual "Sesshomaru you bastard!" and after a quick chat, we got to the fighting.

Or something similar.

Inuyasha was just swinging the sword around, like usually.

Disappointing.

However, suddenly I smelled a different scent and saw a woman emerge from the well not far away.

She was strange. She had long red hair and her clothes were quite revealing. The top shoved a nice cleavage; the blue hakama was tight and showed off her sculpted legs. One thing was sure; this woman took care of herself. She also had a pair of sais on her hips and a katana on her back, but the question was: Can she use them?

I couldn't put a finger on what she smelled like, but it was not a stench of a ningen. She looked like one, however, her smell was strangely intoxicating.

That's when I decided; human or not I will take her to the castle as a concubine.

The woman sat at the edge of the well looking at us. Inuyasha was still swinging the Tetsusaiga, but I was able to land a few blows even though my mind was somewhere else.

After a while, I felt the woman's eyes glaring at me and I turned to look at her. Her blue eyes radiated hate and rage, however, I could also smell a trace of arousal from her. This woman was confusing...

I was trying to remember if I have seen her before but couldn't find anyone that resembled her in my memory, and I was certain that I would remember someone like her.

It seems that my brother also realized that we had an audience. He turned to look at the woman and so did his companions. The miko's eyes went wide. So, she knew her. She might cause a problem when I will be taking her friend to the castle...

"Katsumi-san?"

I see, so her name is Katsumi. Victorious beauty, eh?

Suddenly the houshi made his way towards her, grabbed her hand and asked his usual question. I could see the taijiya reach for her hiraikotsu, however, she was interrupted when a strong voice was heard.

 **"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING, BOUZU?!"**

It was a voice I would recognize everywhere. It was my father´s voice.

The houshi made his way back to my brother´s group, while I made my way to the woman.

"So much for coming back incognito... Thanks a lot..." I heard her whisper

So, she wanted to come here as a human, but it seems that my father had different plans.

I was intrigued and in the need of answers.

"Onna! You are going to answer this Sesshomaru's questions..."

"Or else?" she asked with a smirk

To think that the woman had the nerve to talk back to me while trying to stare me down. It was infuriating, but also exciting.

Did she not know who I was? No, she knew my father, so she should know.

"Katsumi-san you shouldn't anger him. Just answer his questions!" said the miko, but the woman just grinned

She believes that I will tolerate her talking back? She needs to be taught a lesson.

I grabbed her by her throat and lifted her above the ground. If she refused to answer, she will have to die, no matter how beautiful she is.

"Why did this Sesshomaru heard his chichi-ue's voice?" I asked again with a warning growl

The woman just kept glaring at me and I felt my temper rising.

"Onna! You are going to answer this Sesshomaru!" I growled again

It would be a pity for a woman like this...

"DON'T CALL ME ONNA YOU FUCKING PRICK!" she shouted

AM I REALLY SURE THAT I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER?!

I could feel my beast trying to take control, to put her in her place, and for a moment he succeeds, but I was able to regain the reigns. However, it seems that my claws pierced her neck and I saw a trail of blood running down her neck, down in the valley between her breast. For some reason, I was tempted to lick it off her chest, but I was able to hold back. My self-control is just another sign of how powerful I am.

The smell of blood soon reached my nose and the moment I smelled the blood I realized something. This blood smelled like one of my friend's. It was the blood of a noble. Was she a noble in disguise?

 **"Son, you shouldn't have done this..."** came my father's voice and I saw a pendant in the woman´s neck.

There was the crest of the West. My father also had a pendant like this.

"Where did you get this?" I growled, but she remained silent

This woman was starting to anger me. The amount of rage and hate in her eyes were too much for someone I've just met. If I haven't met her then maybe I have killed someone close to her?

 **"My Son, please put her down and let her explain** **."** said my father's voice and I was ready to do so, when the woman spoke up annoyed

"Don't you have something better to do?!"

How dare she speak to my father like this?!

 **"Alright, I will leave, but do not get cheeky with me. Don't you dare to forget; it was me who sired you in the place of your sire!"** growled my father

It couldn't be. When? Where?

I tried to think back to my childhood; tried to remember any clue which would lead to the identity of this woman, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with anything.

The woman was still glaring at me; however, she placed her hand on my wrist and I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"If you do not let go of me right now I will burn your hand down," she said, and I felt the burning increase

I wonder what other abilities she has. Maybe she could be used in more ways than one.

Suddenly I smelled Ah-Un approaching.

What happened?

Was Rin in danger?

If so, he would have brought her too.

Then he opened his mouth and was ready to shot a burst of fire at us. I grabbed the woman's waist and jumped to a safe distance.

I could not believe it! MY OWN dragon just attacked me and was glaring daggers at me while I held the woman.

I slowly let go of her but warned her not to try anything. Then another strange thing happened.

Ah-Un jumped at her and started to lick her face. He must be fond of her to behave like this. Who is this woman? She looks like a ningen, behaves like a noble yasha and has a strange intoxicating smell. I must get answers...

She sat down, and the questioning began. She was providing some information alright; however, the woman's identity still remained a mystery. She said that she served my father, however, I have never seen her around the castle.

She looks a little younger than me. Around 20 summers old; so, it would make her around 400 years, if she's a youkai. I decided to question her; if she is lying I will know.

"How come this one has never seen you in the castle?"

"Just because you haven't seen me that doesn't mean I wasn't there," she said, and I started to wonder...

Could she make herself invisible, by any chance?

This woman gets more and more interesting every second. A woman with such ability could be a useful ally.

"Why are you here?" asked the taijiya

"Now that´s the question I was waiting for! You see, my dear lord, The Great Ruler of West, InuTaisho-sama, appeared and demanded me to come over and... wait for it... marry one of his sons saying that it was already decided!" said the woman

Father what?

Well, I wouldn't put it past him. However, I have no knowledge of such decision and by the look on Inuyasha's face neither had he. I will have to look into this. I should visit Bokusenō, he should know about this.

As I looked at the woman again I realized that maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be betrothed to her.

"So, you are my intended?" I asked

The woman's eyes went wide, but soon it was followed by laughter.

"Oh my God, no! Never! And I thought that you had no sense of humour."

Is she rejecting me? No woman has ever refused me.

"But InuTaisho-sama-" started the miko

"-won't pressure his sons into an arranged marriage. Now, Sesshomaru," she turned to me, "I know you better than you would think. Your life revolves around concubines and of course you walk the way of _Supreme Conquest_." she said with a smirk and now I was convinced that she could turn invisible

"You are the last person I would consider marrying."

Who does this woman think she is; refusing me, the Lord of the West?!

"Inuyasha," she turned to him, "you are just too cute, I would feel like a paedophile. Also, no offence, but by marrying you my name would be dishonoured and all respect held towards me on the war conferences will be lost."

War conferences? She must be either a truly honoured counsellor or a general.

"So, you don't want any of them. What is going to happen now?" asked the houshi

"I will return to Daisuke and continue my life happily, but first... Kagome-chan, you are a miko, aren't you?"

Who is Daisuke? Her mate?! She does not smell like she is mated, however with that woman I cannot rely on my senses.

The miko looked at her surprised. "H-Hai"

"Then, be so nice, do me a favour and get this necklace off me." she smiled sweetly

How could she get rid of my father's gift just like this? The nerve of this woman!

Before anything could have happened the taijiya interfered and the houshi explained why they should not take it off of her.

"The enchantment must be really strong if it requires a miko to remove it. There must be a seal preventing any other persons from removing it. These kinds of enchantments are used to seal off one´s power. It wouldn't be wise to remove it, since we are not sure what kind of powers are sealed."

Sealed powers? Just how many secrets does this woman have?

The woman tried to reason with the miko, however after she continued to refuse the woman did something unexpected.

"Listen there Kagome. If you do not remove this necklace you will be very sorry, " she growled

Judging by the growl, she has to be either a dog, a panther or a wolf.

Inuyasha, of course, was ready to protect the miko and after a while, he was fighting the woman.  
I was ready to see what this woman could do, however, it seemed that she was only dodging and not attacking him, not even once.

"You know, for InuTaisho-sama's son you have awful manners. I don't appreciate you talking to me that way," she said and with a quick jump made her way to Inuyasha

She placed her hand on his forehead and Inuyasha's eyes went wide. I could smell a high amount of fear radiating from him.

"Inuyasha?!" came the worried shout of the miko "What did you do to him?" she said as she took her bow and got one of her arrows

"Nothing much. What is it, Inuyasha? Did you, by any chance, remember something unpleasant?" she asked with a smirk

"Y-You... you tried to kill my mother..." he whispered, and I instantly found the woman more sympathetic

Inuyasha was now trying to pick a fight with the woman when we heard my father´s voice

 **"Calm down my son. It´s true that she tried to kill you both, however, it was the last time she tried to take any of your life. WASN'T IT, KATSUMI?!"**

"Yupp, yupp." she said, and I made a mental note to ask her about that later

 **"So, what are you going to do now, since the miko refuses to take off the necklace?"**

"I guess I will have to look for another one..." she said with a sight

 **"And what makes you think that you will succeed?"**

"If I don´t try I won´t succeed and I refuse to go home with you still growling at anything male coming anywhere near me."

This made me smirk. It seems that my father is serious about his decision for me to mate this woman.

 **"If you are going to stay for a while why don't you join my sons?"**

"No way! They would just get in the way,"

"But won't you be lonely? You could join us." said the miko with hopeful eyes and I heard Inuyasha growl

"Are you out of your fucking mind, wench? She threatened you not ten minutes ago and you want her to join us?!"

And another fight broke out between the miko and Inuyasha, which was not 5 minutes later broken up by the woman.

"That's nice Kagome, but I'm not ready to destroy my reputation by travelling with a half-breed and ningens. Sorry."

"So, you are going to join Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the taijiya

"Kami, no!"

Why is she so against me?

As she said that Ah-Un regarded her with a hard glare. She turned to face the dragon and said a stern "NO", but he kept glaring at her.

 **"You know you should consider it at least."**

"Nope, not gonna happen. Besides your son wouldn't be happy with it," she said

This was my chance to get to know more about the woman. I couldn't say that I desired her, so this is what I told her:

"This one does not mind, besides Rin needs someone to take care of her," I said, and she sighed

Too bad for you, I will not let you leave.

"Then it's settled."

"Come," I said and started walking through the forest

I already wasted too much time here.

As I was walking I felt the woman approaching and I could feel the sides of my mouth curving.

I guess I can say goodbye to boredom...


	5. The pack life

**The pack life**

It didn't take a long time to catch up to The Almighty Lord of Fluff. However, after a while, I got really annoyed.

"Can you stop that?! Do. Not. Walk. In. Front. Of. Me. You are either walking with me or I will go my way." I told him sternly

I won't walk behind anyone, following like a lost puppy!

He growled but slowed, so we were now walking alongside. In the years I have known him, I never expected this to happen.

It was so awkward. We were walking without a word and I felt like I had to say something.

"So, who is this Rin, I will have to take care of?"

A lover? A concubine? Or perhaps his mate?

I'm not an idiot, I know exactly why InuTaisho insisted on me joining his son. He is trying his hand at matchmaking; however, he got a lost cause there. I actually hoped that she was his mate because that would mean that he won't be interested in me, and after a while, InuTaisho would leave me alone.

"My ward." came the short answer

His ward? What the hell? Now, I was really curious about that ward of his. The Sesshomaru I know would never choose to be a guardian of anyone. Wonder what made him change his mind…

"Soo, what will I have to do?" I asked

The only kids I ever took care of were the Higurashi siblings, and let's get real, it's easier to keep a child alive in the modern world.

"You will take care of Rin. Gather food, tend to her, protect her. You are prohibited to leave my sight. In the case you want to go somewhere you are going to state your purpose of leaving and this Sesshomaru will think about it." he said, and my jaw hit the floor

What the hell? I don't think so, dude...

"That's a nice idea, however, you are not my superior to ask your permission to leave or do whatever I wish."

"You served this one's father; therefore, you serve this Sesshoumaru as he is the current Lord of the West."

Now I was ready to give him a piece of mind, however, before I could react I was interrupted by a voice.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama!" said a small girl as she run and hugged Sesshomaru's legs

Was this Rin?

She was a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. She had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She looked to be around 8 years old.

Why would Sesshomaru travel with a child? With a HUMAN child?! What the hell? Did hell freeze over?

Fluffy just patted the girl's head, just like you would your pet. It was surprising to see him treat someone with so much care. It was almost cute...

Then the girl spotted me. She stood in front of me with... was that? Yes, I guess it was awe in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is this pretty lady?"

"From now on she will be your caretaker," he said, and I gave a small smile and a wave

"Really?" she asked, before turning to me "What´s your name? I'm Rin. How old are you? Are you serving Sesshomaru-sama too? Are you a youkai too? How do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" and the questions seemed to never end

This girl sure can talk a lot...

"Um... I'm Katsumi. How old I am? You wouldn't believe me, and no I don´t. We will just travel together for a while."

"Another ningen, my Lord? What about your reputation?" the voice belonged to a kappa standing not so far away

Being constantly called a ningen made me question my choice of coming back as one. I had to remind myself that there is a reason I came back as one, however, the small kappa ranting about me being a ningen started to really piss me off.

"Listen, frog, call me a ningen one more time and you will find yourself on the brink of death very soon."

"How dare you, onna?! I'm not a frog! I'm a kappa, Sesshomaru-sama's loyal servant-"

Before he could continue with his ranting he found himself pinned to a tree by the arms of his haori.

"I advise you to tell your servant to behave unless he wishes to lose his life," I said to Sesshomaru

"Hm." that was all he said, as he turned his back to us and started to walk

"Come on master Jaken." said Rin, pulling out one of the knives from the tree trying to free the frog

After a while, she succeeds and run up to return them to me.

"Wow, Katsumi-sama has a really good aim. If her aim was a just a little bit off, you could have lost your arms," she said to the frog as we followed Fluffy

We walked and walked... aaand walked. I was seriously contemplating whether we had a destination or just wandered aimlessly.

As we walked I started to realize just how much I missed the Sengoku Jidai. The scenery was nicer, the air was cleaner and suddenly I felt an emotion I couldn't quite describe. It was a mixture of freedom, happiness and relief. No idea where that came from. I was happy in the future with Dai, so why do I feel all these things?

I also studied my newfound companions. Sesshomaru walked without a word ahead of the group, chin up, acting like the pack leader.

Not far away I walked with Rin, who was happily chatting my ear off. The girl was too trusting and a bit annoying, but it was better than walking in silence.

Behind us walked the frog with Ah-Un and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of unusual bunch they were. I thought that as a Lord you had to maintain your reputation, but I guess Sesshomaru is not interested in keeping his reputation up.

Suddenly the Almighty Lord stopped.

"We are stopping there for the night. Jaken, collect firewood and set the fire." he said not even looking at us, then he turned and looked me dead in the eye, "There is a river nearby, get some food for Rin." then he turned to the right and left between the trees.

What the hell just happened?! Is he going to command me like that? Do I look like some kind of slave?

As if she felt my aura change Rin took one of my hands. "Let's go Katsumi-sama." and dragged me with her

It didn't take long, and we were sitting in front of the fire, eating our fish. Rin was kind enough to give some to the frog as well. From what I saw the girl was used to tending to herself, what actually made my job easier.

You see, I'm not a people person and I would have a difficulty with taking care of a stuck-up, spoiled brat. I would probably throw her in the river. However, thank God, Rin was far from being stuck up or spoiled.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama returns soon," she said as she looked at the night sky

That was another thing I liked in Sengoku Jidai. The sky was clear, and you could see the stars way better.

"Does he leave you alone often?" I asked not really believing it. I mean, if he is something like his father, he would protect the girl with his life.

"He does, but Rin knows that he is trying to get back as soon as possible, so as long as he returns Rin doesn't mind," she said happily

After that answer, I couldn't help but picture Rin as a pet waiting for her master to return.

Soon after she finished eating, she started to yawn, took out a blanket from Ah-Un's saddle and laid down next to the campfire.

"Oyasumi Katsumi-sama." she said while yawning

"Oyasumi Rin-chan." I said with a small smile and closed my eyes,

A couple of hours later it got really chilly and I saw Rin shivering.

"My heart will be the death of me..." I sighed and pulled the girl in my lap and sat closer to the fire

After a while, she stopped shivering and was peacefully dreaming in my lap.

 **"Who would have thought that you also have motherly instincts."** came the voice of my master

"Motherly instincts my ass! I just don't want the brat to get sick. It would be too bothersome to take care of her."

"Of course, of course." I could picture his smiling face as he said this

"If you keep this up you are going to wake her," I said, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him now

 **"Alright, I will leave. But first tell me how is travelling with my son, so far."**

"Boring. The Almighty Fluff is just like he was when he was younger. Silent, cold, boring."

 **"Maybe you just need to get to know him more."  
**

"No thanks. You had me follow him around for years. I think I know enough. Now, would you please leave?"

 **"I will if that's what you want, but first I need to tell you that no matter what everyone says, the sight of you with a child is a nice change of pace. You know most youkai your age are already mothers, maybe you should consider-"**

"That's enough! It's not like I'm ever gonna be a mom, so stop it and just leave."

In reply, I got some growling and muttering about being an _ungrateful child_.

I closed my eyes in annoyance and soon felt a familiar scent approaching. A couple of minutes later Lord Fluffy returned and I felt something soft and fluffy wrapping around me and Rin. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he just kept looking at the fire. He was sitting a little away, for something I was thankful for because I don't like people invading my space.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself a little slumber with my last thought of the day being that maybe the Ice King is not as cold as he seems to be.


	6. A little excitement

**A little excitement**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Sesshoumaru. He was sitting right in front of me, leaning his back against a tree pretending to be asleep, but I knew better. It was actually a really difficult meditation technique.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The dojo was almost empty, save for two youkai sitting in seiza style._

 _The older was a man, in his early 70-es with a long white beard and wrinkles on his forehead. He had long white hair and wore a dark blue kimono with white obi._

 _In front of him sat a young girl, not older than 12 summers old. She was wearing a white dogi and had her red hair in a high ponytail. She had her eyes closed in a deep concentration._

" _That's it, child. Keep your breathing regulated. Calm your mind. Let your muscles relax." said the man, "This exercise will help you get the rest your body needs after a fight or a long day. Don't think of anything. Just try to gain back the energy you used and while doing that just rely on your instincts."_

 _Suddenly the girl fell over and the man laughed. "That's not what I had in mind when I said to become one with your surroundings earlier."_

 _However, the girl remained silent, breathing slowly._

" _Wait… don't tell me… Katsumi, you insolent child! To fall asleep in the middle of an exercise!" shouted the man while his eyes started to twitch from annoyance_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

I smiled at the memory. It took me a couple of years to perfect this and good thing I did! It saved my life a lot of times!

Poor Hayato-sensei had it difficult with me. I wonder if he is still alive...

Of course, I could ask the dog in front of me, but I don't want to give anything away. He is already curious as he is and thanks to Inutaisho-sama he already knows way too much.

For the past two days, we talked the bare minimum. He only talked to me regarding Rin, and I didn't want to talk to him, afraid that I might give something away.

Sitting up, I slowly untangled the child's arms from around my torso, placed her on the fluff and stood up to stretch. It was the beginning of fall and it was starting to get chilly, so somehow after that first night, we ended up sleeping together with Rin.

It was like having a pack… almost…

It also reminded me that I need to bring back some blankets from home when I go get my monthly potion.

Fluffy opened his eyes and he watched me. Again. Ever since that first day, I caught him staring at me quite a lot.

I am used to men looking at me and I'm always up for a little flirting.

Though I wonder... would it be a good idea? A bad move and I could become a concubine or even worse… I could get marked.

The thought of being marked as someone's mate terrified me more than anything.

' _I guess I will just have to be careful.'_ I thought with a smirk as I bent over to touch my toes, deciding to throw the dog a bone and give him a nice view

"I'm going for a run," I told him as I stood up and took off as fast as my legs carried me.

* * *

' _I love the Sengoku Jidai!_ ' I thought as I made my way through the forest enjoying my freedom

I stopped at the end of the forest and took a deep breath.

Compared to the disgusting smell of the future it was like being in an entirely different world. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the breeze playing with my hair.

There were only two things that ruined the mood; the scent of Fluffy hiding somewhere nearby (it had become his habit to follow me around) and the scent of humans approaching.

I decided to not pay attention to either as it was a great morning so far and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Oya, look what we have here boys!" a deep voice said

I turned around nonchalantly to face the men, who I assumed were bandits. There were five of them, one uglier than the other. The leader, who wore an eyepatch and had an ugly scar across his face, walked closer to me.

"I wonder, what is a fine woman like yourself doing in a forest all alone? Don't you know, there are all kinds of monsters lurking around?" he asked with a smirk as he got closer

"Eh, monsters you say?" I felt a smirk forming on my face

"Aye, but you are such in luck missy, see we are willing to offer you some company."

"Is that so? Lucky me." I said not taking my eyes off the men

"And in exchange, you could share your gifts with us." he reached out to touch my hair, however, before he could touch me he let out a scream as his hand got sliced off

"I apologize, but I'm not fond of filth touching me so familiarly," I said with a smile as the others just screamed

"Ba-ba-bakemono!" one of them screamed and pounced on me with his sword ready to kill

"Tch, foolish," I said as I cut down the man without any effort, "Come on boys, weren't you supposed to protect me from monsters?" I asked with a smirk as I looked at the leader crying on the ground.

I bent down, looked him straight in the eyes, but I could only see fear.

"At least have the decency and die like a warrior," I said coldly

"S-spare us, please!" he only cried

"Tch, disgusting. Cowards like you don't deserve to live." I whispered as I cut him down

"So, what now boys, are you up for a little fun?" I asked with a smirk, but they just run away

"Tch, so much for a little fun," I said disappointedly as I looked at my now bloody katana.

The blade almost thirstily drank in the blood and I smiled.

 _'It's been a while since you had some, eh?'_ I thought as I placed it back into its sheath

Suddenly I heard someone clapping. I turned around and saw someone dressed in... was that baboon skin? What the hell?

"Excellent performance! Shame it had to end early." said the man and I just smirked, "May I know your name?" he asked

"Katsumi."

"Ah, a fine name for a fine woman," he smirked

Before I could reply I was shoved back and found the Lord of fluff right in front of me blocking my view.

"What do you want, Naraku?" he asked, or more like demanded to know

"Why so protective, Lord Sesshomaru? Does the female belong to you, by any chance?"

I stepped out from behind him, making sure I swayed my hips as I walked up next to Sesshomaru. I placed one of my hands on my hip as I stood there.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and it sent shivers down my spine... or was it the rage radiating off the demon standing next to me? Interesting...

"Why, would you like it more if I were yours?" I asked with a seductive smile

The demon next to me shot me an annoyed look. "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"If he has anything to do with your father I will kill him; if not then I don't care. If he doesn't start anything, I see no reason to treat him as an enemy. Live and let live." I said indifferently, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me

Suddenly he laughed. "What a wise woman. I'm curious, where did you find such a fine woman? Is she perhaps a concubine of yours? Or maybe something more?"

"Even if she was that would be none of your business." seethed the dog

He smirked, but before he could have responded there was a shout of "KAZE NO KIZU!" and damn it was a great sight to see. No matter how many times I see this attack I can't help but be in awe. Such marvellous power...

"Naraku you bastard! This time you are not getting away!" shouted Inuyasha as he sent another attack his way

"Tch, he is already getting away..." I said and Fluffy rewarded me with another angry look.

As the dust from the attack cleared there he was... or more like just his head... levitating with a lot of different youkai body parts around him. Not gonna lie, it was a bit disturbing, but damn he was handsome. Long black hair, blood red eyes. Overall his whole being screamed "DANGEROUS".

"Naraku you bastard! What are you planning?" he shouted

The Naraku guy just smirked and looked at me.

"I shall withdraw for today, but this is not the last you have heard of me. Let's meet again, under different circumstances."

As he said that he covered himself in miasma and flew away completely ignoring the screaming hanyou.

"Damn! I can't believe it! He got away yet again." shouted an enraged Inuyasha

Then suddenly everyone turned to me.

"YOU! ARE YOU TWO WORKING TOGETHER?" demanded to know the younger inu sibling

"What? No! I just met the guy."

"Then why were you acting so _friendly_ with him?"

"As I said to your brother earlier, I do not care for him. If he has anything to do with your father I will kill him; if not, then I don't care. If he is not hunting me, I won't hunt him. Live and let live, that's my motto."

"UGH, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT IS? HE IS GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!" shouted the enraged inu

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" I raised my voice, and he got quiet, "Thought so. In the future, I would appreciate if you wouldn't mind my business. Now get lost." I said coldly

"Tch, whatever. Let's go, guys, we have a long journey ahead," he said as they turned and left

I sighed as they left, tired of constantly being questioned. However, little did I know that the real questioning was just about to begin.


	7. Not just a common whore

**Not just a common whore**

He was giving me his infamous death glare, but it was not like his usual annoyed expression. He had his lips tightly pressed together and I was sure that he was ready to murder me.

But why? It's not like I have done anything wrong per say...

Before I could react I already had his hand around my throat. Seriously what is with this guy grabbing me by my throat all the time?

"Onna! Just what were you thinking?"

"I'm afraid, I have no idea what you are talking about my Lord."

"Stop playing around!" he snapped

"What is the deal, Sesshomaru? It's not like I have anything to do with your dislike for each other. I can flirt with whoever I want to." I said looking into his eyes.

He can wait all he wants, but I'm not going to be the one to give in and look away. I will not submit to him.

However, to my surprise, he just smirked.

"Your shameless behaviour makes this one wonder just exactly how you served my father," he said probably trying to strike a nerve

"And what does it have to do with you? It's not like it would make a difference if I served his every need." I answered, my smirk mirroring his

He narrowed his eyes and I could feel his grip on my throat tightening. It seems that I have stricken a nerve. Haha, it's so much fun to play with him.

For a while he stood there, watching me, clearly having no idea what to do with me. However, after a while, he spoke.

"Hmm, it seems that you are just another whore belonging to my father. Tell me, did his death cause you to become a common whore looking for a master to serve?"

Ignoring his insult, I decided to play with him a little more.

"And what is to you? It's not like I will ever serve you in any way."

"Is that so?" he asked with a cruel smile, "Or perhaps you just enjoy playing games?"

Moving closer to me, he kept looking into my eyes waiting for a reaction. I have no idea what he expected. Did he expect me to get scared? Aroused? Maybe lose my head and try to attack him?  
Maybe I should have behaved differently, but I was enjoying myself way too much.

"Why don't you find out, my Lord?" I asked him seductively while looking into his eyes

His eyes drifting to my lips, his grip on my throat loosening, and I knew that I had him.

"You should not temp this Sesshomaru."

"By now you should know that I don't listen to others," I whispered

He leaned in closer and just when I thought that he was going to kiss me, he turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"Although inviting, your feminine wiles have no effect on this Sesshomaru."

"You say that, but you forget that I am as much of a youkai as you are. Do you believe that I have not noticed the way you look at me? Or the change in your scent just a moment ago? Face it Sesshomaru, you are just a man, and all men share the same urge around an attractive female."

"Just who do you think you are? Comparing yourself to a daiyoukai lord, the son of Inutaisho, you a common whore!"

Now I couldn't help myself and laugh. "You think that you know everything, my Lord, but there is so much you don't know about the lands you consider to be the ruler of. I wonder, how many secrets has your father shared with you? You might consider yourself to be the Lord of the West and yet you haven't even unlocked the secrets of your own sword."

I pulled away a bit to take a look at him. "A Lord who had lost his arm to that mongrel of a hanyo, a Lord, who is unable to strengthen his sword, oh what a great ruler the West has! Yes, I could compare you to a common whore." I laughed, and it seemed to strike a nerve, but before he could move I already had my katana in my hand.

Oooh, boy! He was royally pissed off. His eyes were glowing red, and he was growling furiously.

"You will regret these words, Onna..."

Not wasting any time, he charged at me with Tokijin in his hand. With his mind clouded he was just slightly better than his brother. Forgetting everything he had learned; his major objective was to kill me.

'Hahaha, this is great! I haven't had this much fun since I left.' I thought blocking his every move.

I have no idea how much time we spent fighting, however, we were both sweating and getting tired. During the fight Sesshomaru's head slowly cleared, signalling that the real fun has just begun and with both of us being motivated by our pride, there was no way that any of us was going to lose.

That was until we heard a familiar voice.

" **JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"** came the enraged voice of my master

"This woman dared to offend this Sesshomaru! She must pay!"

" **KATSUMI!"**

"I was just stating the fact, but no worries I am about to finish him," I said as I charged at Sesshomaru full speed, sending blow after blow at him

While he was distracted blocking my katana, I focused my energy into my left hand. It started to emit a bright blue light. Now I just had to create an opening. After he blocked my blow, I decided to take a quick turn and moved my next blow a little bit higher and more to the right. Blocking my blow left his torso open, and this was what I have been waiting for; punching him right in the stomach with my left hand.  
His eyes went wide as he stumbled back, falling to his knees.

"I guess this settles our little argument. Oh, come on, don't look like that. Though I guess it must be an unusual feeling, having your energy stolen." I laughed enjoying my win and slowly walking up to him

However, it did not take as long as I would have liked.

" **NOW YOU WENT TOO FAR! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH TACTIC TOWARD MY OWN SON! KATSUMI, STAY PUT!"** said my master and I felt my energy leaving me

I fell to the ground and with my last breath, I growled.

"Not... fair... you promised to never do that again..."

Then everything went black.


	8. Truce or something like that

**Truce… or something like that**

The clearing was quiet.

It was unknown to Sesshomaru how much time has passed, but he could feel his energy slowly returning.

He was not certain whether he should be angry about the woman's misbehaviour or be impressed by her skills.

She seemed to be a worthy opponent. She was quick and seemed to be well educated in a sword fight. Her knowledge rivalled his and he learned from his father, and the best teachers there were in the Western lands.

This raised the question; was she educated at the West?

There was so much he did not know about this woman. However, was his curiosity enough to tolerate her problematic personality? The woman was disrespectful and made it really difficult to not kill her.

As he slowly regained his strength he stood up. Walking up to the woman's body he drew the Tokijin.

The cocky woman, who gave him so much trouble, was lying face down in the dirt. Turning her with a small kick, he took in her appearance. She was dirty, sweaty and utterly helpless. He knew that if he wanted to get rid of her, this was his chance.

" **And just what are you thinking about, my son?"** came his father's voice

"The woman is too strong, she might pose a threat to the land," he answered emotionless, however, he knew that it was just an excuse

" **To the land? Or more like to yourself?"**

"Don't be ridiculous! As if-"

" **As if she could defeat you? Is that not what just happened? Are you going to murder her, while she is unconscious, because of your wounded pride? Is that what I have taught you, Sesshomaru?!"**

"She has to pay for what she had done! She made this one look like a fool."

" **Consider it to be a lesson. This clearly shows that you are nowhere near surprising me. You still have a long way to go, my son."**

This was an interesting turn of events.

' _It's clear that Father wishes for this woman to live. Did he send her to teach this one a lesson? Was that part of his plans?'_ wondered Sesshomaru as he put his sword away, _'It seems my father has intended for this woman to play a major role in achieving my goals. With her power, she could even be a respectable ally.'_

"Since you are so keen on keeping her alive, what do you recommend doing in order to make her submit to this one?" he asked, however, his father only laughed

" **Oh, my son, have you not realized yet? She is not someone you can bring to knees by using your strength or title. Why don't you try winning her affection or gaining her respect?"**

"Affection, you say? So, winning her heart is the key to her obedience?" having received no answer from his father he just scowled, "Ridiculous."

He threw the unconscious woman over his shoulder and started to walk away.

* * *

Katsumi woke up with a pounding headache.

' _God damn it, I should really start acting my age and stop getting wasted like that.'_ she thought and tried to remember what happened before.

As the memories of the fight came back, her confusion turned to anger.

' _That son of a bitch! I won fair and square and this is what I get? Stupid dogs! Fucking egotistical assholes! May they all burn in hell!'_

The sudden emotional change was enough to wake her up fully. That's when she registered that she is laying on something soft and fluffy.

' _Wait... is that?'_ as she opened her eyes she noticed that she was laying on Sesshomaru's fluff.

' _Woah! Why? How?... This is actually kinda nice, better enjoy it while I can...'_

However, she couldn't enjoy the feel of the soft fluff around her and the privilege of being carried by the western lord for long.

"Just how long are you going to pretend to be unconscious?"

"So, you noticed, eh? Well, I thought that I might enjoy this opportunity of being carried. The fluff feels nice."

"Hm."

"How long have I been out?"

"Around half an hour. Can you walk?"

Now this made Katsumi laugh, "Oh my how thoughtful! Since when are you kind enough to ask? I kinda expected you to just drop me."

The moment she finished the sentence she could feel Sesshomaru's hold on her weakening and the next moment she was on the ground.

"...Now, that's more like it. I kinda asked for it, but still; fuck you."

The demon lord just smirked as he passed her.

Slowly standing up, she felt her legs wobble, but she was too proud to let him notice.

She took an unsteady step.

And another.

However, the third one did not turn out like she wanted to as she could feel herself leaning more forward than she expected.

' _Oh fuuuuuck, I'm going to fall face first to the floor!'_ she cringed as she closed her eyes ready for the impact.

Suddenly she could feel someone grab her arm and steady her. Surprised, Katsumi looked up to see that it was indeed Sesshomaru who caught her.

"Um... thanks, I guess," she said awkwardly

"Would you have preferred if I had let you fall face to the dirt?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"No, it's just that... You are weirdly nice. I had no idea that you are capable of being nice... The human must rub on off you," smirked Katsumi

The demon lord just growled and continued dragging the woman by her arm.

"Not that I am not thankful or anything, but could you stop manhandling me?" she asked as she took hold of his hand and linked their arms, "Here, much better."

Sesshomaru just raised a well-shaped eyebrow at the woman's tactic, but the woman decided to ignore it, so the two continued their walk.

"By the way, wouldn't it be easier if we just flew or something? Why are we walking like some ningens?"

"The camp is close so there is no reason to waste this one's energy."

"Hmm, makes sense." nodded Katsu, "Judging by your reaction it was the first time someone took an amount of your youki, so it will probably take a while to regain it, so, you decided to save your youki, in case of an attack. Seems that years of teaching weren't lost on you, after all!" she said with a smile and sent a wink to the stunned demon lord

The said lord was speechless. Yet again, she was being disrespectful and making a fool out of him.

However, he could not address her behaviour as the smile she sent his way made his heart skip a beat.

That shocked him the most. He is the one who makes the hearts skip and not the other way.

Before he could say anything, the woman has freed her arm and walked through the trees separating them from their camp, where his ward and Jaken were in the middle of a debate.

"No way! Sesshomaru-sama would not do that! She hasn't done anything bad!"

"She had been disrespecting the Lord ever since she arrived. She is probably already dead."

"U-uh, you are wrong!" shouted the girl as tears gathered in her eyes

"What is going on here? We leave you alone for a couple of hours and this is what I have to come back?" asked Katsu as she made her way to Ah-Un, where her bag was

Upon hearing her voice Rin turned around and run to her.

"I knew that you weren't dead."

"Um, thanks, I guess," said Katsu as she patted the girl's head

"Where were you, useless ningen? My Lord ordered you to take care of Rin! You were gone for most of the day only to come back looking like... like... this!" screamed Jaken

"First of all, you are not the boss of me, frog!" said Katsu as she stared down Jaken "Second, I was with your lord; if you don't believe me ask him."

"Ha! His lordship has probably taught you a lesson!"

"Haha, well, one of us certainly learned something today." laughed Katsu as she took hold of her bag while taking a change of clothes out of Ah-Un's saddle.

As she turned around she saw Rin's worried expression and sighted.

"Don't worry, we just had a friendly sparring match." she winked, and Rin just nodded, "Nee, Rin-chan, why don't you accompany me to the river? We could have an early evening swim!"

She expected the girl to cheer up and agree, however she just looked at the ground in shame as she whispered; "Rin, can't swim."

"Oh, then I guess we could just go and have fun and maybe sometimes later, if you are up for it, I could teach you."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up with a hopeful expression

"Sure." smiled Katsu

Together they made their way over to the lord and Katsu showed a change of clothes into his arm.

"Here, you will need this," she said and went ahead with Rin, who was now telling her about her day

* * *

"Ne, Katsumi-sama, you know that Sesshomaru-sama is nearby, right?" asked Rin, when she was in the water

"Yeah, he is right under that tree watching us, why?" came the surprised answer from the naked woman, making her way into the river.

"Um, you know that he is a man, right?"

"Yes?"

"So, Rin was wondering..."

"Nani? Just say it, Rin-chan." laughed the woman

"Well, when Rin's sisters were alive, and we bathed in the nearby river they made sure to cover themselves, in case there were men nearby."

"Ooooh, I see!" laughed Katsu, "So you are wondering why I am not wearing anything to cover myself with! Oh God! Rin, you should not follow my example. We will talk about this when you get older." said the blushing female

' _It's too early to talk about things like that with her, I don't want to be a bad influence so early.'_

"Eeh, it's not fair." pouted the little girl

"Life is not fair," said Katsu as she splashed the younger girl, not knowing that it would cause a smaller water fight

Nearby, the inuyoukai sitting under the tree continued to guard the bathing females.

He was a man of honour, so he kept his gaze on the forest, giving the girls their privacy. He tried to think of the next course of action, but his thoughts always found a way to return to the redhead in the river.

The first time he saw her he knew that he wanted to have her; now that he learned about her power and position he was set on keeping her by his side. Rin's sudden scream made him turn his head, however, there was no danger; they were just playing. Letting his eyes roam the form of the female, he knew; he was going to have her, one way or another.


End file.
